


Say Yes

by Follow2thedark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Creampie, Daddy Issues, Eventual Smut, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Slow Burn, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Follow2thedark/pseuds/Follow2thedark
Summary: This is an alternate universe of my own making, where the reader is the younger sister of Sam and Dean Winchester.You are very well aware of the things Lucifer has done, not only to the world but to your brother Sam. And none of that matters to you, because your attraction to him can't be denied. Not that Lucifer would let you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first works, so please feedback is welcome.

Chapter 1

“What the hell is he doing here?!” you yell at Dean.  
“Alright, calm it down. I don’t like it any more than you do but Chuck says he’s got to stay here,” Dean says, trying to calm you down.  
“But he’s the Devil! Since when do we protect the bad guys!” you shout.  
“Hey, I don’t want to be here any more than you want me here, Princess,” Lucifer says snidely.  
“Then why won’t you just go away,” you growl turning around to glare at the source of your current ire. Dean grabs your elbow as you take a step towards Lucifer.  
“Get off of me!” you hiss at Dean, yanking your arm from his grasp.  
“I think he’s just trying to be a good big brother, Princess” Lucifer smirks  
You walk right up to him and glare into his blue eyes, your bodies so close that you could feel the icy chill rolling off of him.  
“Call me princess. One. More. Time.” You say through clench teeth, your fists clenched so tightly you can feel your nails leaving crescent-shaped marks on your palms.  
Lucifer smirks again and leans closer to your face, his eyes watching your reaction he whispers, “Princess.”  
Before Dean has a chance to stop you, you swing out punching him squarely in the jaw. There’s a stunned silence in the room, even you’re shocked at yourself. From the corner of your eye, you see Sam and Chuck take a step closer, ready to intervene but then Lucifer’s laughter fills the silence.  
“HER, I like,” Lucifer says, continuing to laugh.  
“The feeling isn’t mutual, asshole” you snap.  
“Careful, I might just have to teach you some manners,” Lucifer says darkly.  
“Hey!” Sam, Dean and Cas yell. Hands tightening on their respective weapons.  
“Try it,” you snarl, your eyes glaring at him again.  
Lucifer growls at you but for some reason, you’re not scared. The combination of his growl and the cold that seems to surround him makes your nipples tighten.  
“Enough,” Chuck says, stepping towards us.  
“You know what Chuck, screw you too.” You snap, spinning on your heel you storm off to your room. As you slam your door, you can hear Lucifer laughing again.  
Locking your door, you press play on your stereo and blast your music. You try very hard not to go back out there and try to kill the devil. You knew that would probably just end up with your death, so you laid down on your bed, your arm over your eyes.  
“So it looks like we’re roomies,” Lucifer says. You arm flies away from your eyes as you scramble off of your bed. Your heart pounding in your chest, you stand ready to fight.  
“What the hell, are you doing in here,” you growl at him. You take a step back towards where your gun is hidden, hoping he wouldn’t notice the movement.  
Lucifer looks around your room, your music still blaring not seeming to bother him.  
“Oh, you know, Sam and Dean and their little pet went to go ‘save people’” he snorts, walking towards your dresser, looking at your personal things. You take another step back as he’s turned away from you, so close to your weapon.  
“That doesn’t explain why you’re in my room,” you say calmly, reaching for your gun. Your hand gropes but finding nothing. Panic coursing through your body.  
“tsk tsk, Y/N,” he says, your gun dangling from his finger. You curse under your breath, as your hands drop to your sides in defeat. Lucifer turns to smile at you, coyly.  
“I’m here to teach you your lesson, Princess,” he says his smile widening as his eyes glow red.


	2. Chapter 2

"If you even think about touching me I swear to Chuck I will kill you," you say angrily. Lucifer just laughs at your empty threat and leans against your dresser. 

"Oh I'm not gonna touch you, Y/N, not until you beg me to" he smiles wickedly, his eyes ranking up and down your body. You feel the unwanted tingles in your belly. Though you know Lucifer is evil, you can't deny that his vessel is attractive. His blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, that strong jaw with just the right amount of scruff. He smiles as if knowing where your thoughts had gone.

Lucifer pushes off of the dresser and takes a step towards you, almost like a big cat stalking its prey. With each step forward you take a step back until your back was pressed against the wall. He towers over you, his head dipping down to whisper in your ear. 

"It can't be easy, being the only woman left in the Winchester family. Can't find a random fuck at a bar like Dean or Sam does. Not with two overprotective brothers." Lucifer's cool breath fills your ear, sends chills across your body. Your nipples tighten almost painfully, you know they can be seen through your thin shirt. You turn your head in disgust at your own bodies response. It had been too long since you've had more than just your fingers.

"That's none of your business," you growl angrily. From the corner of your eye, you can see a slow smile spread across his face. Lucifer pulls back and tilts his head, trying to look into your face. You turn your head to face him, your eyes glance at his lips quickly before looking into his blue eyes. 

"I can help with that, ya know," Lucifer says looking down at your lips. "I could fuck you if you want, fill that need for you." 

His eyes go back to yours, you feel yourself get wet. His eyes are full of a hunger you've never seen before. More than just lust, but you couldn't tell what. 

"No." You say flatly. You would not sleep with the devil, no matter how much you needed a good lay. Not to mention your brothers would kill you if they ever caught you. 

Lucifer took a deep breath and stepped away from you, a small smile on his lips. "We'll see about that," he says. With a wink and a flutter of wings you can't see, he's gone from your room. The moment he's gone, your tense body relaxes as you slide down the wall to sit, your knees against your chest.

You lean Your head back to rest on the wall. Your music blares in your ears again as you close your eyes. 

"Well fuck.."


	3. Chapter 3

Lucifer's hands are on your hips, helping you to grind faster on his thick cock. You smile down at him as you ride him, his blue eyes shining up at you. You moan his name as you keep riding, the feel of him deep inside of you. You feel yourself building to orgasm.

"Say yes, and you can have this" he says pounding up into you, bringing you so close. You dig your nails into his chest, he groans in pleasure. 

"Say yes, Y/N" he says once more.

Just as you're about to orgasm you wake with a jolt, groaning in frustration. As far as sex dreams go, this was the best one you've ever had. You stare up at your ceiling, trying to recall the dream to the forefront. 

"It doesn't have to be a dream ya know." You hear from the darkness of your room. You reach over quickly and turn on your side table light. You find Lucifer lounging at your desk chair, his feet propped up.

"What the actual fuck, dude." You say groggily. You rub sleep from your eyes and throw a pillow at him. "Get out."

He catches the pillow and chuckles softly.   
"Well you wouldn't want me wandering around the bunker on my own would you?" He asks innocently.

You roll your eyes at him, "That doesn't give you the right to sit in my room, go to your own room." 

"Why would I go to my room when I can enjoy your moans from the comfort of this chair" he gestures to his current seat. You feel your face heat as you stare back in horror. Lucifer chuckles again.

"I'd love to make those sounds come out of you," he states. You press your thighs together gently and can feel your wetness.

Your dream flashing into your mind, causing your heart to pound. You close your eyes briefly to calm your excitement, when you open them again you find that you're alone in your room. With a shaky breath you turn off your light and go back to sleep. Guiltily hoping for another dream.

You look up from the book of lore you're reading in the library and eye Lucifer from across the room. His blonde hair in a perpetual state of bed-head, you hid a smile at his almost boyish looks.  Every night for the past week you have been having the same dream about him with no release. The frustration became too much, so you've decided that tonight is the night. 

"We should do something while the boys are out of town," you say quietly. He looks up at you, with seemingly innocent eyes but his lips twist wickedly.

"What did you have in mind, Princess"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to whomever is reading that it took me so long to post. I just didn't have the inspiration but I hope you enjoy the new chapter :)

You glance at your reflection in the mirror of your room. You had decided to forgo your usual jeans and flannel, and wear your only jean skirt and a plain black tank top. Your hair tied back out of your face, you take a deep nervous breath and leave you room to meet Lucifer in the kitchen. You find him there, his hip leaning against the counter. 

"Ready," you announce. Lucifer looks over at you, and you can feel his blue eyes slowly moving up your body as if his hands were on your skin. Slowly he moves away from the counter, his eyes still on the expanse of your smooth long legs. He comes to stand a foot away from you, his eyes dilated.

"The things I want to do to you," he says softly, the words sending chills up your spine and a warmth between your legs. Before you have a chance to think better of it you say.

"Like what," you look down at the floor too scared to see his reaction. But you hear him gasp quietly before swallowing hard. While looking down you see his hand reach for yours,  but stopping before he touches you. His outstretched fingers, fisting. Instead you feel a gust of wind and look up to find yourself in the alley outside of the bar you had discussed earlier.

With a small sigh you look towards Lucifer to find him looking at anything in the alley but you.

"I need a drink," you roll your eyes and head into the bar.

~~~~Two hours later~~~~

Leaning against a pool cue, you watch as your opponent sets up his shot. He's a bar fly who has been cutting eyes at you all night and knowing you won't go home with him no matter how hard he tries, you figure it doesn't hurt to flirt. 

Maybe it'll make him jealous, you think to yourself. Acting as if you're just taking a drink of your beer, your eyes scan the room and you find Lucifer sitting at the table across the bar; watching you again. Even from this distance you can feel the heat of his gaze. He winks at you playfully as his signature smirk spreads across his lips. You practically choke on your beer, but play it off easily. His shoulders bounce with a laugh you can't hear over the noise of people and music.

"Your turn," the man your playing against slurs out. You smile at him affectionately and decide to play dumb.

"Now am I solids or stripes," you say sweetly, swinging your hips slowly as you walk towards where he left the cue ball. He eyes your lustfully but the only eyes you can feel belong to an Archangel.

"Solids, honey" the man say. Knowing the Lucifer had a clear view of the billiards tables you decide to milk it for what it was worth.

Before taking your shot you grab the chalk and rub it slowly around the tip of the pool cue, while your other hand moves senselessly up and down the shaft. You know how stupid you look but you just don't care. Placing the chalk back down you bend at the hips and prepare to take your shot without looking in his direction. But you know he's still watching.

Your ball sinks and you smile and move to take your next shot facing the bar. You lean over deeply, your tank top opening up to show your cleavage. You draw back the pool stick and look up to where Lucifer is sitting. He's opening staring down your shirt, his mouth open slightly. He looks up to your eyes and you don't look away while you take your shot and hear it once again sink into the hole. 

What are you doing, Princess, you hear his voice on your head as if he's whispering in your ear. Your nipples harden in response, and you bite your bottom lip to keep from moaning. Your face says it all, come here and find out. All Lucifer does is smirk at you again and you feel your pussy squeezing in anticipation, the action, soaking your thighs. Maybe it had been a bad idea to not wear panties with this skirt.

"Well hot damn," the man says to your right."I hope you're not trying to hussle me" he laughs drunkenly. You smile at his reassuringly before taking your next shot and missing on purpose.

"Beginners luck," you reply. You finish the game, letting the stranger win but not by much. You both toss your cues onto the table and step away, smiling. 

The drunk man throws his arm across your shoulder and leans in close to whisper sloppily into your ear. 

"Join me for another drink darlin," he slurs, the smell of whiskey on his breath. He causes you to stumble slightly, but you gently try to push him away.

"No thanks, I'm here with someone" you say as an excuse. You remove the man's arm from your shoulder but he only grabs your denim covered ass instead.

"Aww come on baby, let's make this night interesting." He's laughing at his own non joke when suddenly his laughs turn into cries of pain. His hand has been removed from your ass and is twisted behind his back painfully. Your eyes go wide when you realize Lucifer is behind him. 

"She said no" he hisses menacingly, even now his words cause chills across your body. Lucifer's eyes lock onto yours before releasing the man and pushing him away slightly. The man stumbles away, apologizing and rubbing his wrist. You watch as he goes back to the bar and orders himself another drink, before turning on Lucifer.

"What the crap, I could have handled that myself" you say angrily. You place your hands on your hips and try to stay mad at Lucifer, but you realize he's take a step towards you and is so close you can feel his cool skin. 

"He was touching what is mine," he says possessively. Growling the words, low in his throat. Your eyes shoot to his lips quickly before looking into his blue eyes. 

"Am I yours," you say sarcastically, your fingers digging into your hips to stop you from grabbing him. You can't believe how badly you want him, how badly you need him to say yes that you are his. You laugh at the irony. Waiting for him to say yes.

"Say the word and you will be, and we will go back home where I can fuck you senseless." He says this as a promise. Your stomach does little flips and your pussy gets wetter. Looking back at his lips you say what you had planned on saying all night...

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me some feedback!


	5. Chapter 5

Lucifer's blue eyes dilate as his hand shoots out and grabs your wrist. 

"We're leaving," he says before dragging you back to the alley. You expect him to fly you both back to the bunker to follow through with his promise, but instead Lucifer presses you back against the bricks. The rough bricks scratch against your skin as his cool hands cup both sides of your face and tilt you up to look at him. You press your chest against his and he closes his eyes and bites his lip.

"You're making this very difficult not to take you right now against this wall," he growls out. His low rumble makes your nipples harden, chills erupting across your skin. 

"Why don't you," you bite your lip to keep from moaning. Lucifer steps closer to you, he presses his thigh between your legs. You lean your head back and let loose a small moan.

"Don't ever stop yourself from moaning for me, Y/N," he rumbles. He rubs his leg against your core, the rough denim doing wicked things to your clit. Your soft moans filling the space between the two of you. Closing your eyes, your mouth goes slack as you feel an orgasm start to build.

Lucifer leans down and kisses the side of your neck, his scruff scraping deliciously against the soft skin at the crook of your neck. The walls of your pussy squeezing at nothing, begging for release. Before your body can throw itself over the edge of ecstasy, Lucifer removes his leg and it takes all of your strength not to whimper. 

"You're not allowed to cum until you're wrapped around my cock, Y/N. Do you understand me?" He asks, a smirk on his lip. You glare up at him in defiance but still reply, "Yes, Sir."

Your eyes go wide as your realize what you've said but calling him Sir doesn't make you feel like crap like you thought it would. Instead it sent a new flood of heat to your core. Lucifer's body is still pressed against you and you're very aware of the throbbing length in his jeans. 

You remove your hands from where they were clutching his wide shoulders and press gently to his chest, your right hand slides from his chest down to his belly searching for that thick length so you can cup it in your hand. Before your fingers reach his cock, you feel a gust of air and find yourself falling backwards onto your bed. Safely back in the bunker.

You yelp in surprise as you hit your soft mattress. Lucifer stands at the end of your bed with a smirk on his lips. 

"Sir, huh? I like that," his eyes hooded with lust. He very deliberately lifts his hand and there's a clear snap of his fingers. You close your eyes expecting the worst. Instead you feel a cool breeze caress your naked body. Your eyes fly open in shock. 

You move your hands to cover yourself but you feel a force wrap itself around your wrists and ankles pulling your hands away and ties them to your headboard and your feet to the footboard. Your legs spread widely for his eyes to drink you in.

You lift your head to look at him still standing fully clothed at the end of your bed. His hardening cock's outline visible through his jeans.

"Are you just gonna sta--" you gasp as you feel that unknown force touching you again, sliding across your naked chest, circling your nipples. You lean your head back into the pillow and moan as it twists and tweaks your hardened nipples, causing slick to pool between your legs. 

Dripping down your thighs you feel yourself building to orgasm again, your moans getting louder and louder. You buck your hips searching for some kind of friction, but then your hips are too held down by this unseen force.

"That's my grace you feel, Y/N. That's holding you down, bringing you to the brink" he smirks. His grace licks at your nipples as he speaks, you moan louder.

"Oh God," you gasp out as you almost cum but you're snatched from the edge again as Lucifer growls in anger. He comes to lay beside you instantly, still clothed.

"Don't speak of Him. He's not the one giving you pleasure. I. Am." He accentuates his words with his grace twisting your nipples almost painfully. It's the most exquisite pain you've ever felt.

"Yes Sir," you gasp. You arch your back, pressing your breasts into the open air. Almost begging him to touch you. Lucifer looks down at you with hooded eyes.

"Please Sir, I've said yes. Please fuck me" you beg. Your body flush with lust, all you want is to feel his cool skin touch you. 

Lucifer leans down and takes your hardened nipple into his mouth, his tongue lapping at gently. You pull on your invisible restraints, wanting to run your fingers through his golden hair as he suckled you. You moan as his hand goes to your other nipple and tweaks and pulls it not so gently. And then you feel his teeth, he bites down hard. Throwing your head back, your body reaches for that glorious release only to hit the wall of Lucifer's grace. 

You groan in frustration which only causes him to smile as his tongue twirls around your sore nipple. He moves away from your nipple but continues to leave small bites all around your breast. Bruising it, marking you as his. Lucifer kisses the valley between your breasts before going for your other nipple. You moan again as his cool tongue circles around it, wetting it before he blows cool air across it. Forcing it to tighten painfully, before biting on it and sucking it deep into his mouth. You reach again for your orgasm, feeling it just past your grasp you scream in frustration.

He pulls away from your breast, looking up at you. His mouth wet from his work. "You're so responsive, Y/N. Is it the pain that makes you want to cum or my mouth on your nipples?" Keeping his eyes locked on yours, he opens his mouth so his now forked tongue can circle and twirl around your sore nipple. 

"Both." You gasp out. The sight of his wicked tongue making you shudder, not unpleasantly. He leans down and closes his mouth around you again. Sucking you deeply into his mouth. 

"Oh Go-Lucifer! Oh please, I can't...i need.....please...let me..." You beg as he continues to tease you towards the edge again. 

"That's right, beg me to cum. Beg me to release you" he says, his face between your breasts as his hands push them together around his face. His bites bruising beautifully. 

"Please....I need it...please touch me...touch my pussy!" You almost scream at him. He pops his head from between your tits almost comically, but you dare not laugh at him. 

With his eyes now locked on yours again he slides himself down your body and between your legs. He lays there between your thighs, his head pointed at the apex, so close you can feel his breath. 

"Is this what you want, Y/N?" He asks before placing his mouth fully around your wet pussy, his tongue lapping up your juices, sending torturous pleasure through your whole body. Your heart pounding in your chest as his tongue fucks you in and out of your hole, swirling and sucking up all of your juices. The scruff on his jaw, scrapes against your inner thigh, sending you careening towards orgasm again when his now whole tongue finds your hard clit. He growls as he feels your walls begin to quiver, clenching for an orgasm he won't let you have.

His grace holds you tightly in place so you can't move your hips, the thought of riding his face smacks your body hard against the barrier wall, your muscles screaming for release. Lucifer pulls away again, his mouth and chin wet. 

Climbing off of the bed he leans over and kisses you deeply, his tongue licking into your mouth so you can taste yourself. Your sweet juices cover both of your tongues as he takes your breath away with the kiss.

He stands up straight and snaps his fingers, removing his clothes completely. You look up at him from the bed, staring straight up at his thick cock. It stands up fully erect pointed forward, you wonder idly what he tastes like.

That's when you feel it. His grace has been removed from your wrists and ankles, you're free to move. 

"Come suck me" he says, his hand stroking his length slowly. The look in his eyes sets you on fire as you slowly slide off of the bed and onto your knees before him.

"Yes Sir" you say before grasping his cock at the base, keeping your eyes locked on his you use the tip of your tongue and slide it against the slit of his tip, licking off the beaded precum waiting there. You're surprised to find this part of him is not cool to the touch, but warm and waiting for your mouth. He does something that makes it twitch in your face, playfully. Looking up at him through your lashes you open your mouth and take him in. Your lips tighten as you press yourself down his length slowly, your tongue pressed flat against the vein at the bottom of his dick. Lucifer closes his eyes and leans his head back as you slide up and down his cock, pressing down further and further until his tip slides into your throat.

"Oh fuck yes," he moans deeply, his hand coming to the back of your head to hold you there not to push you down further. You would smile if you could, knowing that you, a "lowly human" could make Lucifer the Prince of Darkness moan. You push down all the way, taking his whole cock into your throat, gagging only lightly as you feel him throbbing inside of you.

"Y/N, stop. Mmmm...stop I'm gonna....fuck it feels so good..."he moans helplessly as his throbs faster, his own release coming. But he pulls you off of him before he can fill your belly with his seed.

He grabs you by your shoulder and stands you up quickly, kissing you as he lifts you into his arms, your legs hooked around his forearms. You wrap your arms around his neck and hold on as he positions your wet hole for his cock. His tip pressed against your opening he slowly slides you down onto his cock.

Your nails dig into his shoulders as he fills and stretches you to fit him perfectly. You feel more full than you ever had before, his cock lodged deep in your pussy. You press your face into the crook of his neck as he slowly slides you down on him, using his angel strength to move you. The sweet drag and push of his fat cock deep inside you quickly brings you to the edge again. 

"Do you want to cum now, Y/N" he asks, he voice strained from holding back his own orgasm. He starts to move you faster, your hips grinding down on him each time he pushes you down all the way. You bite into his shoulder painfully, leaving your own mark on him.

"Fuck yes!" He says before laying down on the bed, you now straddling his hips. He grabs the back of your neck to lay you down on his chest, you moan as you feel him deeper than before. He wiggles beneath you as he presses his heels into the mattress and then jackhammers into your wet cunt, sending you finally over the edge of ecstasy. 

"You. Are. Mine." He says with each slam into you, your body shaking as you climb another orgasm, clutching around his cock. 

"Say it, Y/N, say you're mine. Say you belong to me," he almost begs. His cock slamming into your g-spot you feel your legs tremble, you scratch your nails down his chest, marking him further. 

"I'm yours Lucifer!" You moan deeply, his hands digging into your hips almost painfully. You feel him bite down hard on your shoulder and and your body shatters into a million pieces.

Glad your brothers aren't home your scream  echoes through the bunker, calling out Lucifer's name. You cum hard around his cock as he continues to piston into you over and over again until he empties his sac, growling like an animal, his arms wrapped around you tightly. 

You both lay there for what feels like hours, wrapped in each other's arms. Your ear pressed to his chest you listen to his hammering heart slow and his breathing relax. You lift your head to look at him and are surprised to find blue eyes looking at you lovingly. Your heart skips a beat as he smiles almost sheepishly. 

Without thinking you lean forward and kiss his lips gently. He returns your kiss with a small moan. You feel him, still hard inside of you, so you squeeze the walls of your pussy playfully and ask,

"Ready for round 2?"

He smirks at you and winks.

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed this story and thank you for reading!


End file.
